Trece días con Varicela
by nikachan123
Summary: ONESHOT. Hermione y Draco han contraído la varicela y han sido recluídos en una habitación hasta que se les pase... ¿qué ocurrirá con estos dos chicos? Trece días juntos... ¿queréis saber qué ocurrió?


**Bueno, algo dulce para el San Valentín que se acerca!!!**

**Recordad algo: San Valentín no es solo para pasarlo con tu pareja… también con tus amigos y familia… Si no tienes novio o novia… no te preocupes… hay cientos de personas que están como tú… es un día mágico en el que todo puede pasar… O al menos, eso dicen…**

**Feliz día de San Valentín a todos… que el amor y la amistad sea una constante en vuestras vidas y en vuestros corazones.**

**Un beso para todos!!**

**TRECE DÍAS CON VARICELA**

**Día 1**

La miró de reojo. Fantástico. Pasar quince días con la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger era precisamente lo que le faltaba para volverse loco. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Parecía que no le importaba. Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño y carraspeó levemente atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntó cansada apartando la mirada del libro de historia muggle que tenía en el regazo.

-Tengo sed. Quiero agua –dijo el rubio.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y? –preguntó.

-Que me des un vaso de agua –ordenó con aquel cáliz de condescendencia que siempre le acompañaba y que sabía que Hermione Granger detestaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se había creído ese idota que era ella, su criada?

-Levántate tú a buscarla –le espetó retomando la lectura donde la había dejado antes de que el idiota de Malfoy la distrajera.

-No quiero –protestó él frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de girar de nuevo hacia el chico y tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la expresión de niño pequeño que Draco Malfoy presentaba en aquel momento, vestido con su pijama de seda negro, el cabello desordenado cayendo sobre los ojos grises y el ceño fruncido además de tener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, por encima de las sábanas verdes.

-No pienso levantarme a darte agua, Malfoy. Te recuerdo que yo también estoy enferma –le dijo decidiendo que aquella estampa no era tan graciosa después de todo.

-Pero tú no tienes tanto como yo –le replicó él.

Hermione parpadeó incrédula y luego sonrió burlona.

-Creía que siempre querías presumir de tener más que los demás –le contestó ella de forma dulce.

Draco la miró. Demasiado dulce para que no sonara a ironía y sarcasmo. Malfoy le sonrió sarcástico antes de que ella volviera a leer su libro y él volviera a estar aburrido. Porque eso era lo que le pasaba. Estaba aburrido. Completamente aburrido.

-Me voy a deshidratar por tu culpa, ¿podrás soportarlo? –preguntó.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó a mirarle desde su cama.

-Podré soportarlo, es más, creo que me harán una escultura si eso llega a pasar.

Sarcasmo. Draco adoraba el sarcasmo. Por eso le gustaba tanto meterse con Granger… la chica siempre tenía una respuesta afilada a un comentario, era una buena batalla verbal e intelectual que a veces le hacía mucha falta. La miró. Tumbada en su cama con las sábanas rojas, con el pesado libro abierto en su regazo, el cabello recogido en un moño alto con una pinza verde que centelleaba entre el castaño cabello y algunos granitos en el rostro.

-Odio estar aquí encerrado –protestó él dejando a un lado el agua y el hecho de que de verdad tenía miedo de morir deshidratado.

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, la verdad –comentó ella dándole la razón.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no vas todos los días a la biblioteca te sientes insatisfecha, Granger? –le preguntó mordaz.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Si estás dos minutos con la boca cerrada, se te caerá el mundo encima?

-No tienes que ser así… yo también estoy…

-Enfermo, sí lo sé. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que los dos estemos con varicela y nos hayan metido en esta habitación solos durante quince días ¿de acuerdo? Así que tú haz lo que quieras pero yo no pienso pasarme quince días discutiendo –y antes de que él dijera nada, la chica corrió los doseles de su habitación dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Draco miró indignado los doseles hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mirada no estaba siendo observada por nadie; resopló lo bastante alto para que ella le escuchara y luego cerró sus propios doseles con fuerza. Quizá si se dormía, al despertar, todo aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos deseando que sólo fuera una pesadilla; después de todo, eso era: estar encerrado quince días en una habitación con Malfoy por haber contraído ambos la varicela. Escuchó como resoplaba y frunció el ceño. Odiaba a aquel chico.

**Día 2**

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó algo romperse, una maldición y un golpe seco seguido de un grito. Corrió los doseles de la cama y ni siquiera mordiéndose la lengua pudo contenerse para no reírse. Draco Malfoy la fulminó a tres metros de su cama mientras se frotaba la espinilla con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente avergonzado al haberse visto descubierto por ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Malfoy? –preguntó entre ocasionales risitas.

-Buenos días a ti también Granger –contestó él sarcástico-… Maldita mesa…y maldito Peeves… seguro que ha sido él…

La castaña miró hacia la mesa en cuestión que la noche anterior estaba quieta con una bandeja de plata encima de ella y sobre ésta, dos vasos grandes, una jarra de agua y otra de limonada y que en aquellos momentos parecía haber cobrado vida propia mientras se movía por la habitación de vez en cuando.

Hermione rodó los ojos y tomando su varita que había guardado bajo la almohada hizo una floritura en el aire con elegancia.

-_Finite incantatem…_ -apenas susurró.

-No esperes que te de las gracias –dijo él con tono seco.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Jamás esperaría algo así de ti, Malfoy –le contestó levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia su baúl de donde sacó ropa limpia y una toalla rosada-. Sería pedir demasiado –añadió-. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, no me gusta despertarme sobresaltada.

Hermione caminó dignamente hasta el cuarto de baño que ambos tenían, por todos los magos y brujas y por desgracia, que compartir, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

-Maldita Granger… siempre tiene que dejarme con la palabra en la boca… -masculló él.

Sonrió con malicia y caminó cojeando hasta su cama, tomó la varita que había dejado sobre la mesita y apuntó a la puerta del baño murmurando un hechizo mientras se tumbaba relajadamente en su cama y colocaba las manos en la nuca mirando hacia la puerta. No tardó en escuchar un "¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!" que hizo que el aludido en cuestión supiera que su hechizo de agua helada había funcionado.

Mojada, arropada en su toalla, con el cabello húmedo y tiritando, Hermione volvió a aparecer en la habitación.

-¿Problemas con el agua, Granger? –preguntó burlón.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te ayudo con la estúpida mesa y tú…

-Anoche quería agua y no me diste –le recordó él.

Hermione boqueó un par de veces entre exasperada e irritada.

-¡No puedo creer que estés molesto porque no me levanté de mi cama porque tú querías agua! –gritó ella enfadada haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Draco la miró enarcando una ceja mientras veía como la toalla rosada se deslizaba un poco hacia abajo. Sonrió burlón.

-La toalla –le dijo simplemente más para hacerla avergonzar que para nada más.

Hermione, roja hasta las orejas, se sujetó la toalla y la afirmó alrededor de sus pecho donde mantuvo sus manos quietecitas.

-¡Eres un inmaduro! –gritó ella.

-¡No podía caminar anoche, estúpida! –le gritó entonces él. Podía ser un egocéntrico, un malcriado, un… un Malfoy, pero nunca consentiría que lo llamaran inmaduro… Había pasado por demasiado como para seguir siendo un inmaduro-.¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo granos de la estúpida varicela hasta en la planta de los pies y por eso no puedo caminar y por eso no me levanté a por agua y pasé toda la noche deshidratado!

Hermione parpadeó y lo miró mientras él enrojecía por tener que admitir un punto débil en él. Aún enfadada, con el ceño fruncido, descalza y furiosa se acercó hasta la mesa, vertió agua en uno de los vasos que agarró con firmeza y caminando con furia dejó el vaso con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesita que había junto a la cama de Draco.

-¡¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho?! -le gritó ella enfadada-¡Vamos a pasar aquí dos semanas, Malfoy, si no puedes dejar de lado tu orgullo para decirme que no puedes caminar bien y que necesitas mi ayuda para eso, vas a pasar dos semanas muy largas –él abrió la boca para decir algo-, así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer!

Y aún mojada como estaba, enfadada y furiosa, descalza y con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió de nuevo al baño cerrando la puerta de nuevo con enfado. Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño pero tomó el vaso de agua y se lo bebió con gran deleite; luego agitó su varita y escuchó como ella decía desde el cuarto de baño algo que sonó a "¡perfecta!"

Granger tenía razón, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón… aquellas podían llegar a ser dos semanas muy, muy largas…

**Día 3**

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer la poción juntos? –protestó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se limitaba a tomar el pergamino que el profesor Snape les había hecho llegar vía fénix, ya que Fawkes había aparecido delante de ellos con una lista de los trabajos y ejercicios de todas las asignaturas a las que no podían acudir.

-Porque tu querido profesor de pociones lo ha decidido así y dado que ninguno de los dos podemos cambiar de pareja, tenemos que hacerla juntos –le repitió con voz monótona- Y ahora haz el favor de empezar a cortar…

-Córtalo tú, a mi me gusta más mezclar –le entregó el cuchillo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó el cuchillo para empezar a cortar la raíz de menta y las hojas de laurel conjuntamente. Draco la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, el caldero en medio de los dos.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó ella.

-¿No vas a quejarte? –le preguntó. Hermione le miró-. Quiero decir…

-Mira Malfoy, me duele la cabeza, creo que tengo algo de fiebre y no me encuentro bien, así que lo último que quiero es discutir precisamente hoy –le comentó quitándole importancia.

Draco la miró. Ahora que lo mencionaba… era cierto que no parecía tener muy buen aspecto… Estaba igual que Pansy aquella noche que se la pasó en vela porque tenía miedo que Blaise tomara represalias contra ella después de que ella hiciera gracias a una poción que el chico se declarase el día de San Valentín a todas las chicas del colegio. Casi sintió lástima por Granger. La palabra clave era "casi".

-¿Y se puede saber qué has hecho para encontrarte así? –preguntó fastidiado porque creía que ella utilizaría esa excusa para dejar de hacer la poción.

-No he hecho nada –le dijo ella cortante-. Resulta que el idiota que tengo como compañero de cuarto porque tenemos varicela, hizo que un chorro de agua helada cayera sobre mí a las cinco de la mañana ayer –comentó enfadada.

-Oh…

¿Oh? Genial… eso era todo lo que se le había ocurrido decir. Estaba claro que estar enfermo hacía que sus palabras se agotasen y que su sentido irónico menguase hasta extremos insospechados.

-Podemos hacerla cuando te encuentres mejor –propuso él.

Hermione dejó de cortar los ingredientes y le miró como si no acaba de creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti si me encuentro mejor o no? –le preguntó ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso –se apresuró a explicar-, pero esta poción es un porcentaje importante de la nota y si estás mal la poción saldrá mal y no tengo pensado bajar mi media de sobresaliente sólo porque…

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerzas cuando el dolor de cabeza se acentuó debido a la voz del chico.

-Vale, Malfoy lo he entendido. Me duele la cabeza, así que terminemos con esto pronto para que pueda acostarme un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco la miró seguir cortando y sonrió apenas un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Siguieron trabajando en silencio.

-Al menos nos libramos de que la poción de Longbotton nos haga algo cuando explote –dijo él para apagar el silencio que había excepto por el burbujeante sonido del caldero hirviendo.

-No sabes si… -empezó a defender Hermione a Neville. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja y ella sonrió a medias-… De acuerdo, sí, es una posibilidad…

-Es la única posibilidad, Granger –apuntó él entonces.

**Día 4**

Miró su plato y frunció el ceño. Verdura. Odiaba la verdura. Se suponía que un Malfoy debía llevar una dieta equilibrada y bla, bla, bla, y todo ese rollo. Pero Draco Malfoy odiaba la verdura, la odiaba desde el mismo momento en que a los cinco años tomó la varita de su madre y la agitó haciendo que al puré de calabacín de su plato le saliesen ojos y dientes y estuviese a punto de ser devorado por el puré.

Por supuesto eso era algo que sólo unas pocas personas sabían como Blaise o Pansy y Nott, tuvo que decírselo a Nott para darle una explicación de porqué le había hechizado cuando el chico solamente había colocado la fuente de coles de Bruselas hervidas frente a él. Se enfadó con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué tenían que estropear un delicioso plato de merluza al horno con patatas gratinadas colocándole zanahorias ralladas al lado y remolacha para acompañar? Si pudiese hacerlo llamaría a los elfos para exigirles que le cambiaran su ración de verdura por más patatas, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Tres veces al día los elfos hacían, con su magia, aparecer dos bandejas de comida en la habitación, una para cada uno. También estaba la hora de la merienda, pero casi siempre eran emparedados de mermelada o algo ligero; porque claro, los elfos domésticos eran alérgicos a la varicela y no podían acercarse a ellos. Resopló y miró a su compañera de cuarto que parecía entretenida comiendo la verdura de su plato con gran deleite como si fuera un gran manjar mientras apartaba con cierto gesto de repugnancia en el rostro las patatas a un lado.

-¿Sabes que la verdura es el alimento favorito de los pobres? –preguntó él burlón.

Hermione dejó de comer para mirarle y le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Sí, por eso los pobres viven más tiempo que los ricos que sólo comen carne –le contestó-. Deberías comerte tus verduras Malfoy, las vitaminas que llevan son necesarias para…

-¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que yo coma o deje de comer, Granger?

-En realidad no me importa, pero no quiero que Madame Pomfray luego me diga que no he cuidado bien de ti.

-Espera un momento –él dejó su tenedor y la miró cuando ella hizo lo mismo-. ¿Tú me estás cuidando? –preguntó escéptico-. La enfermera me dijo que yo te cuidara.

-Pues de momento no has hecho un buen trabajo, te recuerdo que hiciste que pillara un resfriado el otro día –él rodó los ojos.

-Y tú…. –ella le miró desafiante y él sonrió-… Tú hiciste que me golpeara contra la mesa.

Hermione sonrió a medias.

-No seas idiota Malfoy, te golpeaste porque no me dijiste que no podías caminar… no tuve nada que ver con eso. El caso es que Poppy…

-¿Poppy? –se burló él-. ¿Llamas a la enfermera por su nombre? Vaya, creí que tú, Granger, eres de las que siempre tienen cierto respeto por los adultos especialmente si visten batas blancas.

-La llamo por su nombre porque me lo ha pedido ella… He pasado tantas horas al lado de Harry y Ron en la enfermería que al final hemos acabado tomándonos confianzas –dijo sin demasiada importancia-. Y el caso es que Poppy –remarcó enfáticamente el nombre de la enfermera-, me pidió que cuidara de ti.

-Pues a mí me pidió que lo hiciera de ti, aunque sólo Merlín sabe por qué iba yo a querer cuidar de ti…

Ella sonrió y Draco supo que tenía una respuesta preparada.

-Sencillamente porque si a mí me pasa algo, tendrás que pasar el resto de la varicela en San Mungo, en una habitación llena de gente tosiendo, enferma y sin que te aguanten lo mismo que te aguante yo –le contestó.

Draco frunció el ceño consciente de que tenía razón. Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a la tarea de comer su verdura y apartar sus patatas.

-Te cambio la verdura por las patatas –dijo entonces él. Hermione la miró-. No me mires así, Granger… a ti no te gustan las patatas y te encanta la verdura y a mí la verdura me produce repugnancia y adoro las patatas…

La chica suspiró.

-Pero luego comerás fruta para compensar la verdura –le dijo ella.

-Una pieza de fruta y dos pastelillos –propuso él.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. ¿Estaba negociando con Draco lo que iba a comer de postre? ¡Merlín! Hogwarts debía haberse vuelto loco y ella también…

-De acuerdo… pero será una pieza de fruta grande –dijo triunfalmente.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras procedía a colocar su verdura en el plato de la chica mientras que ella después pasó sus patatas al plato de Draco. Después de todo, Draco aborrecía las verduras pero le encantaba la fruta. Había ganado aquella negociación. Sonrió.

**Día 5**

Era la quinta carta que Malfoy recibía en menos de una hora. ¿Tan solicitado estaba o tan desesperadas estaban las chicas de Hogwarts que ni siquiera podían dejarle tranquilo cuando estaba enfermo? Frunció el ceño y pasó la hoja de su libro con más fuerza de la necesaria, atrayendo la atención del rubio que leía la carta mientras se rascaba distraídamente el brazo derecho donde algunos granos habían hecho su aparición despiadadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que es un poco molesto intentar leer cuando cada dos por tres se escuchan los picotazos de las lechuzas en las ventana, podrías simplemente dejarla abierta, parece que hoy estás recibiendo muchas cartas –comentó ella sinceramente.

Pero Draco no lo vio así, que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Aquellas cartas eran lo único que le iban a animar el día y no iba a dejar que nadie, y mucho menos Granger, le amargasen aquellas cartas y regalos encogidos que estaba guardando a un lado de su cama para devolverlos más tarde a su tamaño real y poder ver qué era lo que le habían comprado.

-No tengo la culpa de que no tengas vida social, sangresucia –dijo.

Hermione apretó los labios.

-Oh, qué original con tus insultos, Malfoy –dijo rodando los ojos-. En serio, deberías cambiar tu repertorio, empieza a ser aburrido escuchar siempre lo mismo…

-Bueno… -concedió él-… tengo otros… sabelotodo, come-libros, ratón de biblioteca, monstruo, tejón… -se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo intentaba entablar una conversación contigo idiota –le soltó ella entonces apretando los puños cerrados alrededor del libro que leía-. Creí que como íbamos a estar dos semanas aislados del resto del mundo podríamos hacer una tregua… qué estupidez por mi parte pensar algo así… Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Se levantó del sofá, se puso las zapatillas y se encerró, como venía siendo costumbre cada vez que no quería ni siquiera verle, en su cama detrás de sus fieles doseles. Draco rodó los ojos sintiéndose levemente, sólo levemente, culpable… ¿Ella sólo quería entablar una conversación?

El nuevo repicar de un pico contra la ventana le hizo mirar hacia la misma mientras hacía un movimiento de varita y una nueva lechuza entraba; Granger tenía razón, empezaba a ser molesto. Miró a la cama de la chica sin saber que ella estaba pensando justamente aquello… otra estúpida lechuza más para inflar el ego de Malfoy mientras que él se dedicaba a hundirla a ella… No entendía por qué le afectaban tanto sus palabras. Siempre le habían afectado… intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, que no le importaba, pero cuando se quedaba de noche sola en su habitación, se permitía llorar por todas las palabras que él le había dicho.

¿Estaba llorando? La sonrisa de victoria desapareció de su rostro al escuchar el leve sollozo de la chica. Nunca había podido soportar ver a una mujer llorando, por mucho ratón de biblioteca que fuera; de echo, Pansy se salía con la suya en la mayoría de las veces porque simulaba que se echaba a llorar. Draco resopló.

-¿Estás llorando, Granger? –preguntó. Pero ella no le hizo caso-. No soporto ver a una mujer llorar, así que deja de hacerlo –le ordenó. Hermione ni siquiera le prestó atención y sus sollozos continuaron. Draco resopló-. Es mi cumpleaños –dijo entonces él. Hermione le escuchó pero no le hizo el menor caso. Si se sentía culpable, era su problema, no el de ella-. Por eso estoy recibiendo cartas… Blaise dice que tengo la sala de Slytherin llena de regalos y que entre él y Pansy me los guardarán hasta que regrese… -ella tampoco contestó esta vez y Draco se dividió entre sentirse estúpido por estar hablando con alguien que le ignorada y enfadado consigo mismo por estar dándole explicaciones a Granger-… Yo… no quería hacerte llorar… siempre pareces tan fuerte y tan segura y mis insultos nunca te han… -se detuvo, incapaz de saber qué más decir. Respiró-. Buenas noches Granger… -añadió suavemente cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

**Día 6**

Cuando abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Pansy y Blaise, pensó que todo era un sueño, que estaba en la sala de Slytherin y que todo había sido un sueño. Cuando vio a Hermione Granger en su cama leyendo un libro, supuso que era real… Entonces, ¿esas voces?

Un pergamino flotaba delante de él, dos bocas dibujadas riendo. Una de ellas se movió con suavidad hasta formar unas palabras claras.

-¡Buenos días Dragón!

-¡Blaise!

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó otra voz femenina.

-¡Pansy! ¿Cómo…

-Fue idea de Granger –dijo la voz de Pansy desde el pergamino.

-Sí, es una chica lista… encontró un hechizo para poder hablar así… al menos durante algunas horas… el hechizo puede hacerse tantas veces como quieras… Es una chica muy lista –alabó Blaise.

La aludida en cuestión se sonrojó y Draco la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Idea de Granger? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó esta vez la voz de Pansy-. Nos envió una carta diciendo que aunque estuvierais recluidos ahí y no pudiéramos estar contigo en tu cumpleaños no significaba que no pudiéramos hablar contigo… Por cierto, ¿está por ahí? Este hechizo es genial, me gustaría saber de donde lo ha sacado…

-¿Y tú desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Granger? –preguntó Draco mirando fijamente a Hermione que parecía desear que el libro que estaba leyendo la absorbiera de tan cerca que estaba a las páginas.

-En realidad, desde hace un par de meses… no es tan mala chica. Deja que hable con ella –pidió de nuevo.

Una hora y media después, Draco la miraba. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… mis amigos no pudieron felicitarme en mi cumpleaños este verano y lo pasé mal, así que supuse que esto te haría ilusión…

-¿Potter y Weasley se olvidaron de felicitarte?

Hermione ahogó una risita.

-Mas o menos… larga historia no apta para Slytherins, lo siento…

-Menudos amigos tienes… ni siquiera se acuerdan de tu cumpleaños… -protestó él enfadado con Potter y Weasley y con él mismo por estar enfadados con ellos porque no se habían acordado del cumpleaños de Granger.

-Estaban muy ocupados… -contestó ella. No iba a decirle que a Harry no le permitían en verano estar en contacto con nadie del mundo mágico y mucho menos iba a decirle que Ron a veces tenía la cabeza llena de serrín y que por eso no se acordaba de su cumpleaños-… Son mis amigos –les defendió.

-Pues menudos amigos… -repitió Draco Malfoy.

Ella le miró enfadada.

-Los mismos que me han defendido durante seis años cada vez que tú o alguno de tus amigos os habéis metido conmigo, los mismos que han estado abrazándome cuando me sentía mal y los mismos que me han animado y se han limitado a estar a mi lado cogiéndome de la mano o abrazándome cuando tú me has insultado cientos de veces por los pasillos, Malfoy –le replicó ella-. No son perfectos, pero son mis amigos y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a bañar. Me pica muchísimo y no tengo ganas de verte ahora mismo.

Draco se enfadó consigo mismo. Ella había logrado que sus amigos hablasen con él a pesar de estar allí metidos; ella le había ayudado y en lugar de agradecérselo, la volvía a hacer daño… otra vez. Pero no iba a disculparse… Un Malfoy nunca se disculpa… Sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la varita; escuchó la exclamación de ella y luego sonrió recostándose entre los almohadones de la cama.

Dentro del baño, Hermione vio los pétalos de rosas que caían desde el techo hasta el agua donde estaba metida; y cuando alzó la cabeza, varias velas danzarinas se movieron a su alrededor mientras que unas cuantas libélulas formaban una palabra en el aire: "Gracias". Sonrió.

Draco bostezó antes de quedarse dormido. Quizá los Malfoy no se disculpaban, pero Draco siempre agradecía los detalles a aquellos que se atrevían a tenerlos con él.

**Día 7**

La escuchó maldecir y él mismo maldijo. Una hora. Llevaban una hora acostados, cada uno en su cama, los dos con los doseles corridos. La luz apagada. El silencio perfecto… y ella llevaba una hora maldiciendo y dando vueltas en la cama.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez, Granger? –preguntó él enfadado.

-Malfoy, ¿estás despierto?

-Claro –contestó él irónico-. No dejas de hacer ruido cada vez que te mueves en tu cama, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Me pican –dijo ella simplemente. Draco se quedó en silencio y ella resopló-. Tengo granos en la espalda y me pican, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo dormir boca abajo porque tengo el estómago lleno de granos y me molestan y no puedo dormir boca arriba porque me pican…

-¿Te pican? –preguntó él-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no te has puesto esa estúpida loción de la que siempre estás cubierta?

-¿Eres idiota Malfoy? –preguntó ella desde su cama-. Por si no me has escuchado, los tengo en la espalda y es un poco difícil llegar hasta mi propia espalda para ponerle la loción, ¿sabes?

Draco frunció el ceño. En la semana que llevaban allí ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella lo había llamado idiota y empezaba a creer que esa palabra se quedaría como su segundo nombre.

Apartó las sábanas, abrió los doseles de su cama y con su varita se levitó a sí mismo hacia la cama de ella, donde abrió los doseles después de encender la luz de su mesita de donde cogió el bote verde de la loción.

-Gírate –le ordenó más que le pidió al ver a Hermione cansada y con ligeras molestias mientras hacía movimientos en la cama.

-Me molestan los de…

-Entonces siéntate en la cama y dame la espalda para que pueda ponerte esta estúpida loción y podamos dormirnos los dos de una maldita vez –le contestó él malhumorado ante de que ella terminara la frase.

No tenía ganas para replicar ni fuerzas suficientes para mantener una conversación aguda con Draco en aquellos momentos así que obedeció. Salió de debajo de las sábanas y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Draco que se había acomodado a los pies del lecho de ella. Malfoy resopló.

-¿Pretendes que te ponga la loción sobre la camisa del pijama, Granger?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Si estás pensando en que voy a desnudarme para que…

-Por todos los magos Granger, llevamos aquí siete días, si hubiese querido hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho, ahora quítate la camisa del pijama.

-Cierra los ojos –ordenó ella.

-¿Y cómo quieres que ponga…

-Sólo un momento, mientras me quito…

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo cansado de discutir con ella-…esto es ridículo…

Hermione se quitó la camisa del pijama desabrochando los botones deprisa; luego le dio la espalda a él y tomando las sábanas, las aferró contra su pecho desnudo; cuando se hubo asegurado de que no se le veía nada y que la espalda y los hombros estaban descubiertos, le dijo que ya podía abrirlos.

Draco titubeó al abrir los ojos y ver la espalda desnuda de Hermione. Tenía algunos granos llenos de burbujas de agua en los hombros, en el centro de la espalda y, tragó saliva, en la parte baja de la espalda. Respiró profundamente. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso por ver una espalda desnuda?

-¿Malfoy?

-Sí, estoy cogiendo loción –mintió él. Hermione asintió satisfecha por la respuesta y esperó hasta que él se hubo colocado loción en las manos, respirando aliviada cuando las manos de él empezaron a masajear su espalda, impregnándola de aquel ungüento que olía a menta y eucalipto, notando el alivio casi inmediato e ignorando el nerviosismo del rubio y el suyo propio.

-Creo que… que ya está… -comentó él después de pasar rápidamente las manos por la zona más baja de la espalda de ella, temiendo que si estaba mucho tiempo más no querría irse de aquella espalda y de aquella cama.

-Gracias… -murmuró ella.

-Sí, sí, como sea… -se levitó de nuevo a su cama mientras ella cerraba los doseles y apagaba la luz y agradeció en silencio que estuviera a oscuras para que Granger no notara su ligero sonrojo. Se metió bajo sus sábanas y respiró profundamente. ¿Desde cuando aquellas cosquillas en el estómago aparecían cuando tocaba la espalda de Granger?

Draco escuchó como se quedaba dormida y maldijo dentro de su cama. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que tener la piel tan suave? Ahora el que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche era él.

**Día 8**

-¿Qué haces?

Hermione se giró para ver como el chico salía del baño recién duchado mientras se rascaba el mentón. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No te rasques –le regañó haciendo que inmediatamente él apartara sus manos de allí donde le picaba-. Estoy haciendo un pastel… -dijo divertida-. Te diría que me ayudaras si quieres para no aburrirte, pero lo estoy haciendo al modo muggle.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta la gran mesa donde Hermione había dispuesto los ingredientes perfectamente ordenados y medidos. Se remangó la camisa y se colocó al lado de ella cogiendo tres huevos y empezando a partirlos.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacer o decir nada. Y no entendía por qué. Toda su vida había sido racional, completa y perfectamente racional. Siempre. Lo analizaba todo, no había una situación en la que ella no supiera los pros, los contras, los beneficios y las consecuencias… siempre había sido así y odiaba que no fuera así…

Desde la noche anterior se sentía de aquel modo. Completamente irracional. Sin control sobre nada. Estremeciéndose como una tonta enamorada al recordar el tacto de las manos de Draco en su espalda y sintiéndose completamente loca porque era absurdo que ella se estremeciera por aquello dado que a ella no le gustaba Draco… ¿verdad? Espera, un momento, ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo diablos era Draco? Frunció el ceño y siguió amasando.

-Si sigues así, te harás daño –le aconsejó él sin demasiada emoción en la voz. Una idea cruzó su rostro-. Estás demasiado tensa… creía que la cocina relajaba… -añadió como si nada.

Estar haciendo aquello le recordaba a las pocas veces que su padre dejaba que se portara como un niño… las tardes que pasaba en la cocina de su casa con la cocinera haciendo galletas y ensuciándose.

Cogió la lengüeta llena de nata montada y con un movimiento rápido la acercó al rostro de Hermione, manchándole la mejilla de nata. La chica reaccionó como él se esperaba, de echo como hubiera reaccionado cualquier persona que hubiera notado de repente una sensación de frío en su mejilla: con un ligero saltito y un gritito mientras la miraba indignada.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué? Si vas a hacer un pastel muggle tienes que acostumbrarte a mancharte como los muggles –comentó divertido.

-¡Te vas a enterar ahora, Malfoy!

Hermione cogió un puñado de harina en la palma de su mano y camino con la mano abierta en dirección al rubio.

-No te atreverás, Granger –dijo él.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quieres apostar? –y cuando él abrió la boca para decir algo, ella sopló con fuerza sobre su mano haciendo que la harina fuese a parar al rostro de Malfoy que cerró los ojos. Cuando el polvo de la harina desapareció, Hermione no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír.

-¿Te hace gracia, Granger?

-Jajajajaja la verdad jajajajaja es que sí jajajajaja

Ates de saber qué había ocurrido, Draco, lleno de harina, se había lanzado sobre la chica, cayendo los dos sobre el sofá y tirando en el proceso la mesa, llenando a Hermione de harina también.

-Ahora ya no tanto, ¿verdad, Hermione?

La chica le miró.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Te molesta? –ella le miró-. Pensé que podíamos hacer una tregua… Pero si te…

-No, no me molesta –contestó ella.

-Bien… ahora que eso está aclarado… Hermione… ¿para quién era el pastel? –preguntó haciendo hincapié en su nombre.

-Para Dobby –contestó ella con tranquilidad-. Hoy hace cuatro años que es libre.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras recordaba el episodio pasado de la liberación de Dobby en la que, como siempre, Potter había tenido que intervenir.

-¿Vas a regalarle un pastel a un elfo doméstico? –preguntó el rubio.

Hermione miró el desastre en el que se había convertido el pastel y negó riendo suavemente. Draco la miró.

-No creo que debamos regalarle eso a Dobby… pobre… creería que es una declaración de guerra… jajajajaja

Draco miró el pastel en cuestión. Lo que parecía ser una tarta de dos pisos había quedado reducida a un piso y algo más encima chafado y aplastado, la nata en lugar de estar esparcida suavemente y homogéneamente faltaba a trozos y a la figura de caramelo que Hermione había modelado con su varita y que seguramente en un principio se parecía a un elfo doméstico estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, sin una oreja, con tres dedos menos y sin un pie. No pudo evitar reír también.

No estaba siendo todo tan malo como ambos habían creído en un principio.

**Día 9**

-¿Quién diablos puede acordarse del año en que los duendes se revolucionaron porque las hadas invadieron un centímetro de su territorio en las tierras del norte de Canadá?

-1.325 –contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista de su propio trabajo de historia. Draco no dijo nada pero anotó la fecha con caligrafía culta-… Mmmmm ¿cuál era el ingrediente necesario para la poción de Vida en Muerte… -preguntó más para sí misma. Antes de poder echar mano del libro de pociones que tenía sobre la mesa, la voz de cierto rubio le llegó clara.

-Sangre de unicornio joven.

-Gracias… -contestó casi sin darse cuenta.

Llevaban más de una hora haciendo tareas de historia de la magia, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, defensa, CCM y muggleología… Y de forma inconsciente, cada vez que uno tenía una pregunta y la hacía en voz alta, si el otro la sabía la contestaba y si no, como había hecho Draco en una ocasión, se limitaban a encogerse de hombros, tomar el libro correspondiente y mirar la respuesta entre los dos para terminar dando una respuesta bastante válida.

Frunció el ceño y él la miró.

-La redacción está bien –le dijo casi por descuido-. Severus no va a poder suspenderte… y la poción está hecha; mañana enviaremos las dos redacciones y la poción con una lechuza.

-Snape te aprobará a ti y me suspenderá a mí… genial… -dijo ella apoyando su frente en la mesa.

Draco sonrió.

-Severus no es tan malo como os empeñáis en creer.

-Yo no digo que sea mal profesor –contestó ella-. Al contrario, creo que es un Maestro de Pociones increíblemente bueno en su rama y un buen profesor en Hogwarts… pero no puede negar que siempre tiene favoritismo a los de su casa y sobre todo a ti –le miró con una cena enarcada.

-Sí, y vosotros contáis con el favoritismo de McGongall, el director, Sprout, Lupin que no sé cómo ha vuelto a ser profesor de defensa… y nosotros sólo tenemos a Severus y es lógico que sienta cierto favortismo… es mi padrino…

Hermione le miró.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Poca gente lo sabe y los pocos que lo saben son de Slytherin así que ni una palabra –la miró amenazadoramente.

-Sí, claro, como si alguien creyera que hemos mantenido una conversación coherente cuando salgamos de aquí –contestó ella volviendo a repasar su redacción sin ver, por ese motivo, la mirada de Draco-. No me convence… hay algo que…

Draco le arrebató el pergamino y leyó la redacción de ella con ojo crítico antes de devolvérsela.

- Está perfecta… y me importa muy poco lo que los demás opinen… -añadió volviendo a su propia redacción.

Hermione se mordió el labio en silencio. Sabía que su último comentario había estado fuera de lugar pero lo había dicho más por instinto de protección que porque en verdad lo pensara.

-A mí tampoco me importa lo que digan los demás… -susurró ella.

Cuando Draco le preguntó por el encantamiento para hacer que las cosas pesadas se desilusionaran, ella sonrió. No necesitaban pedirse disculpas, porque tampoco necesitaban aceptarlas. Todo estaba bien.

**Día 10**

-No podemos salir –repitió ella tumbada en la cama y cansada de que el rubio insistiera en lo mismo.

-En realidad lo que nos dijeron fue que no saliéramos al pasillo ni a lugares abiertos, y no vamos a hacerlo –explicó Draco-. Vamos a ir de una habitación cerrada a otra –se encogió de hombros y ella rodó los ojos-. No me digas que no te apetece… Un buen baño en una piscina… el agua mojando la piel, la piel que deja de picar… refrescante… -iba susurrando él sinuoso arrastrando las palabras con suavidad.

La verdad es que le apetecía y mucho. Una piscina… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba en una piscina? Sólo el imaginar el agua en su cuerpo, el picor desapareciendo… mmmm se estaba relajando sólo con…

-¡No podemos hacerlo! –le dijo-. Para ir allí tenemos que salir al pasillo y…

Draco sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una piedra.

-Tengo un traslador –dijo-. Que nos lleva al interior de la sala de menesteres.

-¿Cómo.. –entrecerró los ojos cuando él sonrió culpable-. ¿Y luego dices que Snape no te favorece?

-En realidad, si no recuerdo mal, dije que me favorecía porque era mi padrino –jugó con la piedra-. Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

Draco ya tenía un bañador gris puesto y una toalla blanca colgaba de su hombro. La chica, aún a regañadientes, murmuró algo moviendo su varita y su cuerpo quedó cubierto con un bonito bañador de una pieza de color celeste que resaltaba el color de su piel, tomó su toalla lila y miró a Draco.

-Quince minutos, Draco. Sólo quince minutos.

Al final los quince minutos se habían convertido en dos horas.

Dos horas en las que habían jugado en la piscina que la sala de los Menesteres había hecho aparecer. Dos horas en la que habían reído, se habían tirado agua, habían hablado y habían mirado al otro, por primera vez, con otros ojos que no fueran los de la indiferencia. Hermione había quedado maravillada cuando habían estado hablando de cultura muggle y Draco la había sorprendido con un vasto conocimiento de la misma y Draco había quedado enmudecido ante la perfecta silueta de Hermione dentro y fuera del agua cuando nadaba.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿no? –preguntó Draco mientras ella cogía ropa limpia para ducharse y quitarse el cloro, ya en la habitación.

-Sí –contestó ella sonriendo-. Voy a ducharme.

Draco asintió y dos minutos después de que Hermione desapareciera por la puerta, escuchó como lo llamaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin entrar al baño.

-Tengo un problema… me he dejado la toalla fuera…

-Ahora te la…

-Y no puedes entrar porque la cortina de la ducha está rota –comentó avergonzada.

Draco sonrió.

-Yo no veo el problema –comentó pícaro y divertido.

-¡Draco!

-Decía que te la puedo pasar con la varita… -comentó. Ella no contestó y él sonrió sabiendo que seguramente la chica se sentiría demasiado avergonzada- ¿Hermione?

-De acuerdo… la he dejado sobre…

-El baúl… sí, lo sé, me he fijado.

Ambos se callaron conscientes de lo que esas palabras significaban. Significaban que él se había dado cuenta de donde había dejado ella la toalla, significaban que él la había estado mirando, significaban mucho más por su silencio que por su significado.

Draco negó suavemente. Iba a volverse loco si no salía de allí pronto. Se rascó el mentón y la voz de Hermione llegó clara.

-¡Y no te rasques!

La mano de él se apartó rápidamente antes de enviar la toalla al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Cómo podía conocerle tan bien? Sonrió. Había sido una buena tarde.

**Día 11**

-¡Hedwig!

Desde el baño Draco escuchó como la chica llamaba a la lechuza de Potter y frunció el ceño pensando que el moreno pudiese estar en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué me traes? ¿Es de parte de Harry?

Draco sonrió mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla amarilla, satisfecho porque Potter no estuviera allí.

-¡Es fantástico! –la escuchó correr a algún lado de la habitación, rasgar pergamino y luego el suave tacto de la pluma escribiendo sobre la superficie, de nuevo pasos-. Entrégale esto de mi parte.

La ventana se abrió y se cerró. Draco salió del baño en el momento en que un aparato de televisión, suponía que manipulado mágicamente, regresaba a su tamaño original y un poco más grande aún bajo la supervisión de la varita de Hermione que estaba tumbada en la cama.

Divertido vio como ella la encendía con un mando antes de acomodarse y tuvo que admitir que la veía preciosa vestida con aquel pijama azul de pantalón largo y camisa de botones de raso, el cabello recogido en un moño con diferentes pincitas y algún que otro mechón suelto y descalza sobre la enorme cama.

Se acercó hasta ella sin saber qué decir. Le gustaba aquella chica, maldita sea… no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero le gustaba… Ella le miró y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Le gustaba Draco Malfoy… si dejaba de lado su faceta de niño arrogante como había estado haciendo las dos últimas semanas, resultaba alguien agradable y alguien a quien resultaba terriblemente fácil querer… Querer, amar… ¿era eso lo que estaba empezando a sentir?

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él para romper el hielo y en parte, y de forma inconsciente, para escuchar la voz de ella.

Hermione parpadeó ligeramente nerviosa mientras él se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama a su lado. Vestido sólo con los pantalones negros del pijama, el pecho descubierto dejaba aún entrever los granos de la enfermedad, pero que, no lo afeaban en absoluto.

-Es una televisión –le aclaró ella. Draco la miró burlonamente.

-Ya sé qué es una televisión. Quería decir que qué haces viendo ese estúpido programa… la mitad de los datos que dan son falsos…

-¿Y tú desde cuando…

-¿Olvidas que ayer pasamos una tarde hablando de cosas muggles? –preguntó él-. Que me hayan enseñado a odiarlas, no significa que no las conozca –añadió.

Ella sonrió y lo hizo aún más cuando él se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y cambió el canal de la televisión un par de veces hasta encontrar una película que parecía ser un intento fiel a la obra "Hamlet" de Shakespeare.

-¿La dejo ahí? –preguntó el rubio.

Hermione asintió mientras movía su varita par que un gran bol de palomitas saladas apareciera en su regazo. Draco la miró.

-Una película sin palomitas no es tal –le dijo ella simplemente.

Draco sonrió antes de estirar su mano y tomar un puñado de ellas para luego llevárselas a la boca sin quitar la mirada de la televisión. Ambos repitieron esa operación un par de veces, en silencio… sabiendo que si decían algo, podían decir más de lo que deseaban decir.

Fue la tercera vez que Draco fue a tomar palomitas cuando tomó la mano de ella sin darse cuenta. Suave. Como la piel de su espalda. Hermione le miró sonrojada levemente, un escalofrío.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó retirando la mano e interpretando el silencio de Draco como una mala señal-, no quería….

Draco no contestó; se limitó a negar con la cabeza, apartó el bol de palomitas y la miró suavemente volviendo a coger su mano.

-Puede que me arrepienta de esto… pero llevo queriendo hacerlo desde hace varios días y un Malfoy puede que sí, pero Draco nunca se queda con las ganas de hacer lo que quiere hacer…

Antes de saber qué estaba pasando, Draco la estaba besando. Suave, dulce, posesivo, amable, gentil, rudo y cariñoso… Un beso que hizo temblar los cimientos de Hermione y que los transportó a ambos al cielo… durante más de una hora… sonriéndose entre beso y beso… asegurándose así mutuamente que ninguno se arrepentía… "Hamlet" olvidado en la pantalla.

**Día 12**

Bueno… aquello era todo. La poción no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ambos estaban curados. La enfermera salió de la habitación con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro porque los dos chicos hubieran cuidado tan bien el uno del otro, sin darse cuenta de las miradas tristes en los ojos de ellos.

Hermione se sentó junto a la cama de Draco en silencio. No sabían qué decir. No sabían qué hacer. No querían que aquellas dos semanas terminaran. Doce días… ni siquiera habían estado quince días porque sus defensas habían reaccionado bien…

-¿Has pasado el sarampión mágico? –preguntó el chico.

Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar detrás de aquellas paredes, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y ella también al notar la mirada gris. La castaña arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta interrogatorio y él sonrió de repente. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le alegraba que todo aquello hubiera terminado cuando él fue más rápido.

Hermione negó. Tenía la garganta seca y no podía hablar… no podía comprender como se había podido enamorar en doce días de él y no quería entender que fuera de aquellas paredes que habían sido su confidente durante aquellas dos semanas, nada volvería a ser igual. Draco le dio un suave apretón en la mano que ella mantenía enlazada con él y entonces ella le miró, notando que él sonreía levemente.

-Yo tampoco –le dijo simplemente-. Y casualmente tengo una poción que…

Hermione rió suavemente… brevemente… todo lo breve que pudo porque antes de darse cuenta de qué pasaba, Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. Sonrió dentro del beso mientras notaba como una mano de él se afirmaba en su cadera y como la otra se enredaba en sus rizos castaños. Quizá pasar el sarampión mágico no era una idea tan mala…

Draco se separó unos milímetros para sonreírle y la visión de una Hermione sonrojada con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dejando ver la lengua rosada que mojaba el labio inferior hizo que él se estremeciera.

-Y son dos meses… -susurró quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió sólo un momento. Lo justo para besarle ella. No, definitivamente contraer el sarampión mágico no podía ser tan mala idea…

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Recordad que los personajes son de Rowling de acuerdo? Lo dicho, sed felices!!! La vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por tonterías y como dice mi novio: si un problema tiene solución, ¿para qué preocuparte? Y si no la tiene, ¿qué sacas con preocuparte?**

**Un beso a todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


End file.
